Clash of the Titans: Nintendo vs Sony
by A 1wingedangel
Summary: Sony characters include, FFVII's, FFIX's, one of Tekken III's. Nintendo characters include Chrono Trigger(sony side cuz of square), Pokemon, perfect Dark and some others including masterhand as a ref. not for children!!!


The violence of the Story may be suited for R but since I, the Author better known as 1wingedangel from the forums of gamewinners and HMFARM.com , am 13 I think PG-13 is more appropiate, if I can handle it you can, too. You can skip Chapter 2 all that is in it is mindless killing. Warning NOT FOR POKEMON FANS!!  
  
This fanfic is to ONLY to be used on Fanfiction.net, Hmfarm.com and ffdestiny.cjb.net  
  
Clash of the Titans  
Cloud took a slash at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's forehead bled uncontrollably. He exploded and died in a Marvelous celestial phenomenon and disappeared into the stars. Cloud, Tifa, Barret and the others warped out of the crater and landed in an area surrounded with mist. This is where they saw a strange man with a tail; a woman who looked a little like Rinoa, some weird guy completely covered in armor. A little short guy, whose face couldn't be seen or recognized because it is dark as a demi ball, chugging' down a bottle of whisky in a competition with a man who had way too much red hair. A big creature that somewhat resembled Cait Sith. And what seemed to be a pale cross-dresser and some others.   
  
Zidane and the others killed Necron. They flew to and they were met by a blonde guy with spiky hair. A woman with long, brown hair and a pink dress with a pink bow in her hair. I giant Mog with a cat in top of it and others from FFVII.   
  
Ash Misty and Brock beat the Johto league and after that they beat the Indigo league. They just caught there 149th (they didn't catch mew or mewtwo, instead they had Togepi) at that same time their Ivysaur evolved to Venusaur.   
"That makes 150," Ash said, calmly.  
They warped to an area in front of Gizamaluke's grotto.  
  
They all started talking in confusion. Master Hand flew down and Yelled,  
"Silence." They all shut up. He explained why they were all brought here, except  
for Zidane and the others they just flew here. "There will be a battle to the death."  
"Alright!" Ash blurted out in a joyous manner.  
"What?" Brock and Misty said in the state of confusion and surprise.   
"You see," Ash said "Now I can do something instead of catching Pokémon and kill."  
"Ah, so my experiment worked, the mist they breathe in made them want to fight." Master Hand said with a twisted sense of humor to it. "Zidane, you lead Garnet, Steiner, Vivi who is still DRUNK, Amarant, Freya, and the others to a battle against Nintendo."  
Zidane nodded as a sign of agreement.  
Aeris went to an apple tree picked one and bit it. Sephiroth leapt out and yelled, "ARRGGGG, you kill an apple now I will kill you!" Master Hand shot two missiles at him. Sephiroth crashed into the apple tree. The tree fell over.   
"I know you are all high from the fog and what not, so I'll understand if you guys wanna fight." Master hand said at first in a caring, understanding voice. "BUT NOT NOW!!" He said in a booming voice.   
"Wait what do you mean by us being high?" Ash exclaimed.  
"Look at your friends, Misty and Brock," Master Hand said. They were at the side of the mountain smoking marijuana and shuvin who knows what up their noses. Brock stared at them and ran off with Misty into Gizamalukes grotto.  
"Aeris!!??" Cloud said. "I thought Sephiroth killed you..."  
"I think he did, yup he did." Aeris said. "What's your point?"  
Quina grabbed a handful of apples and crammed them down his/her throat.  
Sephiroth got up. "Noooooooooo... I killed my precious tree, I shall cremate it at dawn."  
"AH, Get your mouth shut," Vivi said, drunk, as he cast Firaga (fire3) on the tree. "I'll Speed up the process." Then he passed out.  
"REMEMBER, IT'S NINTENDO VERSUS SONY!!!" Master Hand said as Sephiroth drove his sword through the back of Aeris' neck. "BY THE WAY, NO FRIENDLY FIRE, THAT MEANS EVEN IF YOU TRY TO HURT YOU TEAM MATES YOU CAN'T!!!" Master Hand said in a louder voice than ever before.  
"Nintendo versus Sony, We can take em on right Brock, Misty?" Ash said as he looked behind him for Brock and Misty. "Huh?" Ash saw Brock and Misty buying drugs from a mog. The mog just flew over a mountain. "Well, Pikachu, I guess I can count on you," He looked down at Pikachu.  
"Pi... Pika pi..." He said after he hid his cigarette behind his back and smiled in an innocent way." When Ash turned around to look for his friends Pikachu opened a can of Budweiser and drank it. He crushed the can with his forehead and zapped it to oblivion.  
"When Vivi sobers up the battle will begin." Master Hand said. "Where would you prefer to battle.  
"Well, Zi-Zidane, we should battle at there home planet or world. Let them have the advantage, after all they're just kids." Cloud said.  
"I guess..." Zidane said as he thought we'll cream 'em there and destroy their world as well.  
"NO HOLDS BARRED!" Master Hand explained. "Gather as many friends and allies as you want. "Remember Battle Starts when Vivi sobers up."  
Vivi got up, Pikachu walked over the two shared a drink. Pikachu had his Budweiser and Vivi a mix of pills and his Vodka. They chugged it down in unison.  
"Uhh... Never mind" Battle starts tomorrow moring, sober Vivi or not." Master Hand said.  
  
RRRIIINNNNGGG RRIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!! The phone rang in Professor Oaks laboratory. "Can you gimme all of the Pokémon I caught?" Ash said on the videophone.  
"Ok" the absent minded professor said. He click the monitor of the videophone off and you hear a can opening and a man drinking out of a can. Ash hears some keyboard keys smashing and the video screen turned back on. Prof. Oak passed out and smashed his head on the Keyboard. (pathetic material am I right?- Author)  
Zidane called up Chrono from Chrono Trigger and asked him to join. He replied, "Nah...too busy umm... watching movies with Marle..." Even though all Chrono was doing is reading a Hairy Potter, ALONE.  
"But this may be your only chance to prove Sony is better that Nintendo..." Cloud replied.  
"How...?" Chrono Asked  
"We hafta kill Pokemon or have Pokemon kill us" Cloud answered.  
"Great I'm in." Click...  
Ash got one-fourth of his Pokeballs cuz the rest of the transfer was cancel and Prof. Oak was to Drunk to continue it. He called Link next, "Nah... I got better things to do..."  
"Wait, I didn't even speak yet," Ash said.  
"I know, I have caller ID, I know who you are and I don't care now let me finish my one-player game of poker..." click.  
"Well at least I got my Pokémon, come out everybody. The Pokeballs were empty, except the five he had on him, you see Pikachu doesn't use a Pokeball.  
Tifa called up Regina from Dino Crisis and she joined. Barret called up Hawk, Smasher, Mace and Alana from Fighting Force. They joined.  
Ash called up Donkey Kong.   
"Shut up, whoever you are, I have a very important debate with Diddy." "You did it"  
"You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. "You did it" Donkey said. "No I didn't you did it" Diddy replied. (Copy and paste hee hee - Author)  
"Uhh, Diddy what exactly we are we arguing about?"-Donkey  
"I dunno.."-Diddy  
"Darn and I was winning," said Donkey Kong as he crushed the cell phone.  
"H-Hello??" - Ash stammered, click... Ash then called up the boy with a girl's name. "Tracey? I need you to help us battle."  
"Ok." Click...  
"Uhh, guys I sorta ran outta change so I can't call nobody. Hey, buddy, can you spare a quarter?"  
"Call em collect," Kuja said.  
"Wadda great idea, you stupid homosexual crossdresser, I ought to hit you with this HAIRY POTTER book," Chrono said before chasing Kuja. Kuja started to woop like Zoidberg and walked like Zoidberg.  
"Ok lets see I believe a collect number was... uhh... right 1-800 Callatt." Ash mumbled to himself. "Let's see one. Uhh, guys help me out my phone doesn't go up to 800."   
  
Chapter 2: finally the Battle  
It was 8 in the morning. Everyone warped to the Pokemon World. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN.  
"Zidane, you help me find lots of yummy yummies in poke-a-mom world." Quina said.  
It was an uneven battle. More People on the FF side than the Pokemon side...  
Tracey ran to Ash and said, "Hey, I caught one more Pokémon, a Magicrap,"  
"Don't you mean Magicarp?" Ash asked  
"Nope," Replied Tracey.  
"24 FF side, 19 Pokemon side." Master Hand Informed.  
The two groups stared at each other... Quina stared at Snorlax, Zidane at Ash, Pikachu at Vivi who didn't even move or speak all Vivi did was lie on the ground. A bullet landed on the ground in between the two. It was Lucca, Marle and Robo from Chrono Trigger.  
"Don't start the battle without us." Marle said to Chrono.   
"Now, 27 FF side, 23 on the Pokemon side. Remember trainers have to fight, too, not just their Pokemon. Let the battle, Finally, begin." Master Hand said.  
Brock and Misty came to Ash's side. All of their Pokemon came out. Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Butterless and Snorelax. Misty's pokemon were Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen and Poliwhirl. Brock's were Onix, Geodude, Zubat and Vulpix. Tracey's were Venonat, Magicrap, Scyther and Marril.  
"Ahh, this is getting boring," Vincent said. He took out his death penalty and blew Zubat's head off. Thud, thud. First the head fell then the body.  
Pikachu blasted Cloud with lightning, "How pathetic, we all have tetra-elemental on, check out my lightnin'," Cloud fried Pikachu to a crisp with a simple bolt.  
Onix used earth Quake on Aeris. Aeris just stood there with Tetra-elemental. Then she countered Earth quake with an aqualung.  
Zidane and the others tranced. "TRANCE, perfect." Master Hand said rather excitedly. Joanna from Perfect Dark joined.   
She said, "We can't let the fate of Nintendo lie on the short stubby hands of a yellow-rat.  
She took her Super Dragon and launched a grenade at Cloud, He dropped his Ultima Weapon and took out a Nail Bat and WHAP! The grenade flew into Magicrap's mouth and it exploded. The scales of Magicrap acted as shrapnel and flew into the back of the head of Marril and Venonat. They instantly died.  
"Damn it." Joanna muttered. "Not only did I kill three defenseless idiots, they were on my SIDE."  
"Wait Master Hand aren't you on our side after all Super Smash brothers is from Nintendo..." Ash Asked.  
"No..." A big, nervous sweat drop formed on the thumb of Master Hand. "I am only an administrator. Like a referee."  
"Makes sense, I guess," Yuffie said before three bullets was lodged into her skull.  
"*#!%$%^%&#^ back attacks," Cid said before a poison filled blade flew into the back of his neck (the symbols don't replace letters, I just held shift and randomly pressed 1-8 -Author)  
Vincent leapt on Joanna and sank his fangs into her neck, then drained all of her blood. SSLLLUUURRRPPP! Then Cloud shoved garlic into Joanna's mouth and decapitated her to make sure she wouldn't return as a vampire.  
Tifa held back Ash as Zidane drove a dagger sideways through Ash's neck then through his gut. Zidane didn't worry about Tifa because of the whole no friendly fire. Ash fell to the ground and bled to death. Cloud grabbed Brock by the throat and tossed him toward Sephiroth, Sephiroth grabbed his hand and wrenched it then smashed his elbow in Brock yelled in pain. Hwoarang from Tekken III joined, He wrenched Brock's other arm, then kicked his side. With a tight grip on Brock he put his foot on Brock's face and pressed it hard against his face. In resistance Brock's neck snapped, then he jumping spinning hook kicked Tracey then jumping sidekick to a flamingo stance then a series of kicks. After that he Sky Rocketed Tracey, impaling him on a tree. Hwoarang immediatly left.  
Misty was still high and she stumbled into the grasps of Chrono and Kuja, Kuja punched her, she stumbled into the blade of Chrono's sword. Kuja cast ultima and fried her body.  
Charizard tried to burn Kuja and Chrono but they also had tetra-elemental on. Charizard grabbed the cross-dresser and shredded him.  
Chrono stabbed Charizard. Charizard collapsed on top of Chrono crushing his body. Freya, Eiko, Amarant, Marle, Lucca, and Robo left because they couldn't get in on the action.  
Blastoise shot a concentrated beam of water at Quina and Cait Sith, they tumbled down a cliff and rolled to their deaths. Scyther grabbed Garnet and attempted to seismic toss her, Barret shot her, because of no friendly fire, the bullets hit Scyther, scyther shattered and Barret caught Garnet. Garnet summoned the Eidolon, Bahamut, because she tranced the Eidolon stayed. It kept blasting Poliwhirl and Geodude. The rest of the pokemon side was trapped in the blast. All of the pokemon died except for Snorlax.  
"SSNNNOORRRRR," Snorelax yelled grumply. Snorelax then grabbed Barret and shoved him down his throat, then he shoved Steiner down next. After that he ate Vivi but because of the Alcohol level of Vivi's blood, Snorelax passed out. Vincent drained some of the blood of Snorelax but because of the Alcohol level, Vincent instantly collapsed before he even drained 1/8 of snorelax's blood.  
Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII, Sephiroth, Kuja and Zidane drove all of their weapons into Snorelax. Snorelax died.  
  
Chapter 3: Master Hand  
"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," Master Hand was laughing evily. "You fools are the biggest IDIOTS I have ever seen. Jumping at the idea of fighting little kids. Sony vs. Nintendo. PFF... Why would I want to damage Nintendo if I work for Nintendo?  
"Some of us were kids, right Vivi?" Eiko said.  
"Umm.. I guess..." Vivi replied.  
Cloud asked, "Yes, why would you wanna hurt Nintendo?"  
"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Master Hand cracked up. "Because I work for a evil third Party..."   
[-all gasp-]  
"SEGA, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," Master Hand informed, "Now I can easily finish you people off."  
  
THE END OR IS IT? 


End file.
